


Relentless

by kitashousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bully Miya Osamu, Bullying, Choking, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Groping, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Smut, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Miya Osamu, miya osamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashousewife/pseuds/kitashousewife
Summary: yandere bully osamu cannot let you leave him after graduation
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags- heavy noncon elements in this work

You wouldn’t say you hated. The Miya twins, but you would admit, they do annoy you, quite a bit. The teasing from Atsumu, which you try to take with a grain of salt, you really do. Atsumu teases a lot of those in your school.  
But it's Osamu, who you really have the issues with, little inconveniences that add up to make your school day hell. This has gone on for three entire years. Your entire life, everyday in highschool, teasing jokes about your weight, your height, your hair that day etc..  
But...it's Osamu’s words and actions that cut deep. Taking embarrassing photos of you and sending them to his groupchat with all his volleyball friends, knocking your books out of your hands, causing your papers to scatter all throughout the floor, making you scramble to pick them up. Shoulder checking you, causing you to either crash into the lockers, or crash into somebody else. Getting their fan girls to hide your school clothes so you have to wear your gym clothes the rest of the day. The man even goes as far as dumping his lunch bento all over you. Groping you in the hallways.  
You recall the one time at a school event, him harshly gripping your face with his large calloused hand from years of volleyball, and forcing your lips to his, threatening to tell everyone you tried to force him to have sex with you if you didn’t kiss him back. You shiver at the memory of his tongue down your throat, stealing your first kiss from you, in front of your entire year.  
But despite the teasing and harassment you have kept your head high, and taken it in stride. With graduation around the corner, you only have two weeks left until you are out of here, and hopefully never have to interact with the twins again, especially, Osamu. Not once did you reciprocate one malicious action, which you take great pride in. You’re good at ignoring him, you had to learn how to. Osamu is relentless.  
Today was already off to a very, rough start. You fell asleep studying for one of your final tests, right at your desk. Your alarm clock didn’t go off, so you had five minutes to get ready for school and run out the door. You finish your routine and start running to school, as you see the home stretch, Osamu watches you from the gates, where he is talking to his friends and brother before school. A devious smirk plays onto his face as an idea pops into his head. As you run through the gates, Osamu sticks his leg out..and.. You fall, hard, face meeting the pavement. You lift your head and lay there in shock, not processing what has just happened. Were you really tripped…? You don’t even have to look back to see who it is. You feel a hand on the hem of your skirt as you are still frozen in embarrassment, when you hear laughter from a group of volleyball boys, and the breeze from the day on your ass.  
“I didn’t know you owned such slutty underwear (L/n).” Osamu states as you feel his fingers rub the fabric between his fingers.  
This is when you snap out of your stupor, not even sparing the group a glance as you run to the ladies restroom. Tears streamed down your face, you examine your scraped knees, elbows, and the abrasion on your left cheek, you grab your blazer out of your bag to cover your elbows and a bandage for your cheek as well. You have to make due you suppose.  
Osamu has never taken it this far, he had to have known that this would be the result of todays “prank”. But why you? What did you ever do to the opposite hitter? Why were you the subject to his torment all these years. You wipe away the remaining tears as you try and make yourself presentable as you take the trek to your class, sadly, the same class as Osamu.  
Osamu is currently sitting in his desk waiting for you to walk in. His favorite person. Not just his favorite person to torment, no, Osamu has had an obsession with you since you met your first year of highschool, albeit an unorthodox one. Showing you his devotion by tormenting you since your first year. He just can’t help it, seeing the tears form in your eyes, your solemn expression. It just does something to him, he doesn’t think he can live without it, and with graduation approaching causing him to not see you everyday anymore well he just can’t have that. Osamu has to think of something. He obviously can’t just ask you out. You’d outright tell him no. And he will admit, you should say no, but he can’t help it. He loves you. Loves humiliating and tormenting you. And in the privacy of the four walls of his bedroom loves jerking his hard cock to the thought of you. Like when he poured his water bottle all over the front of your top to expose your lace bra and plush tits, the tears that fell upon your heated cheeks as you hurried to cross your arms to block the view of his show.  
You walk into the classroom seeing where Osamu is sitting, he spares you a sideways glance as you scurry to your seat.  
Osamu is fondly remembering the way your black silk panties hugged your ass when he flipped your skirt this morning, burning the image into his brain. Yeah he’s collected upskirt photos of you when he is behind you on the stairs, but they never turn out the best. Or when he’s caught a glimpse when you reach down to grab something you’ve dropped. As he is deep in thought he hears a ping from his phone, he had no idea Suna managed to catch your morning tragedy on video. The video now resides in their group chat. While he wishes not everyone in their chat had a video of your ass, beggars can’t be choosers.  
The bell rings signaling class is over. You stay rooted in your seat letting the other students file out, hoping Osamu will leave before you, as he usually likes to follow you to grope or push you around. You don’t notice the teacher leave as you finish the last of your problem on your study guide. You also don’t notice your admirer, or to you, your tormentor.  
Osamu has already formulated a plan and is on the move, sneaking up behind you, sneaky like a fox, leaning down, grazing your ear with his teeth, palming your breasts.  
You are frozen, when did he appear? You frantically look around noticing the stare of a few classmates who also stuck around, eyeing the scene in front of them curiously.  
“How come ya never let me get a feel of these?” he whispers laying a kiss on your neck, sucking gently. “Ya wanna give me another show? The one this morning left me wanting more, did you wear a matching bra?” He peers over your shoulder down your chest as he takes his finger down your neck to the collar of the shirt, pulling it slightly forward to give him a birds eye view of the black lace bra and valley of your chest.  
“S-stop” you meekly say, trying to not draw anymore attention to the two of you. Your classmates diverting their gaze as you spare a quick glance. What is with Osamu and taking things too far today? Yeah he has humiliated you before but never this pervertedly far. Hands retreat from your form as Osamu stands behind you to his full height behind you. Giving you a predatory stare. Hunger hidden behind those gray eyes. Leaving the room without another word.  
What was that all about? You try not to dwell too much on the recent interaction, pushing it to the depths of your mind. Two more weeks. Two more weeks and you are done. You won’t have to see Osamu everyday. You will no longer be in his clutches. You no longer have to wake up and live in your daily hell. You gather your things up and quickly exit the room to the retreat of your home for the night. Acting like nothing ever happened, just like the last three years. What you didn’t seem to notice in your blissful ignorance, was the pair of gray eyes belonging to a gray haired male who observed you from when you left the school, all the way to your front doorstep.  
The next week, Osamu leaves you alone. Completely, alone. There’s no snickering from him and his friends. You aren’t being groped or pushed around in the hallways between classes. No food being dumped on you. You could go as far to say he has been ignoring you. Not even sparing you a glance to your knowledge. This has been bliss. You have been deprived of this your entire three years of highschool. Did he lose interest? Is your approaching graduation the cause of the lack of him, and his friends' presence in your current life? The bruises from the previous week were starting to fade from where he decided to harshly grope and grab the doughy flesh of your body. The mark is gone where he had sucked into the flesh of your neck.  
Things are starting to look up for once for you. For once in your entire life the last three years, the heavy burden of dread does not fill your veins as you walk to school this morning. You feel confident in your ability to finish your classes strong. Your absence of the overwhelming presence of the volleyball athlete, has helped you immensely in terms of your ability to focus in class and study for upcoming finals. His lack of stare burning into your form in class is bliss.  
You will admit, there is fear in the back of your mind. Out of nowhere you feel like ice runs through your veins, as you feel the all too familiar stare diagonally to you. You have the courage to slowly turn your head to the opposite hitter. You are met with an unamused glare, that you can’t seem to tear your gaze away from. At this you are met with the raise of his eyebrows, the tilt of his head. Osamu takes his two fingers making them to a v, bringing them to his mouth.  
You don’t want to see what he could possibly do next turning your gaze back down to your work, with heated cheeks. You have a bad feeling in the pit of your gut. Something is going to go wrong, your intuition nagging you in the back of your mind.  
The next three days pass by quickly, your finals are finished, those late night study sessions. You cannot let Osamu continue to permeate your mind, you have to graduate and get out of here, away from him. You are excited to leave it all behind, start over. You are currently working towards a life away from Osamu, and you cannot let his presence hinder you from continuing on to graduate and move to Tokyo for University.  
The next day a breath of relief leaves your plush lips as you get all your finals back, passing all of them, decently. Could have been better, but good enough. You will still be able to graduate and attend university with your results. That is all you care about at this moment. Completely forgetting about the existence of the gray haired man as the second to last day of school finishes, and you make your way to the last day of the club you enjoyed the last three years. Today with your fellow third years you bid goodbye to your club, turning in supplies and such. Celebrating approaching graduation with your kouhais and friends.  
As club members file out, you wanted to reminisce a little more. Remaining in the club room as you bid your friends goodbye. Cleaning the aftermath of the celebration by yourself, you turn on your playlist as you hum to yourself returning the room to its original state. Tidying the room for the next day. Nothing but the joy you shared with this club the last three years.  
You fail to notice the opening of the door, and click of the lock.  
What you can’t ignore is a set muscular arms wrapping around your middle from behind. Hand coming over your mouth to repress a startled yell.  
“Shhh it’s just me” a kiss to your ear from the younger twin. His hard cock pressed into your ass.  
You start shaking your head. When did he get in? Why was he here, how did he know you’d still be here. Osamu has been watching closely the last three years. He knows you better than you could ever know. To you he was just a bully, your tormentor. That's all he was to you.  
To him though, you’ve been his favorite toy all these years. So easy to play, just sitting there and taking it from him all these years, molding you to be perfect for him. He can’t let all his work go to waste. He made you like this. The meek docile person you are. Exactly what Osamu wants. He is not letting you go, after tomorrow, you could have slipped from his grasp forever. And he cannot let that happen.  
“You know… I’ve been thinking, we’ve grown pretty close these last few years yeah?” He questions removing his hand from your mouth. “I think we should take this to the next level.” Rocking his hips into your skirt clad ass.  
You take him by surprise as you find the strength and speed to escape his grasp, into the opposite corner of the room. “You’re fucking kidding me right? You have made my life a living hell these last three years! I want nothing more to do with you Miya-san” you spit venom laced in your voice. “I think you’ve done enough to torment me these last three years, after tomorrow, I’ll never see you again.”  
“Silly girl, I’m not letting you go just like that. I have plans for you and I.” The opposite hitter starts walking towards you backing you into a wall. “You’re mine, you’ve always been mine, and you always will be. Anything you say or do, won’t change that.” Osamu takes his phone out, opening his camera app, hitting record and setting it on the table near you. “Now, strip.”  
“What?!” you exclaim tears cascading down your plush cheeks.  
“Strip, unless you want everyone to think that you were the one that tried to coerce me. I suggest you do what I say.”  
You sniffle and hiccup as you start unbuttoning your blazer. Exposing your chest to his hungry gaze. Plush tits in his line of vision. You shrug the shirt off your shoulders, hesitant to unclip your bra.  
Osamu doesn’t think he can get any harder at the sight of your crying, tears falling into the valley of your chest, soaking your breasts. His erection is borderline painful.  
You finally unclip your bra, his hands palming your breasts as you start tugging your skirt down. Leaving you in just your lace panties. “P-please, Osamu… I’ve never..”  
“Shhhhh, I know, but you look like such a dirty whore right now, only whores wear panties like that” his hand coming to swat your ass.  
A half moan half gasp is escaping your lips.  
Osamu feigns sympathy, fake empathetic face as his lower lip is jutted out. “Aw, poor baby, did that hurt?” Rubbing the spot he smacked, he smacks it twice as hard in the exact same spot. “Don’t care.”  
You moan knees feeling weak, and you hate to admit it, your cunt soaking through your panties.  
The gray haired male grabs you by the hair and brings your plump lips to his. Moaning into your mouth as he wraps his tongue around yours. There is nothing sweet about this kiss. It’s harsh, hungry. Clashing each others teeth, your lower lip swollen and bleeding from the rough treatment.  
Two strong hands collide with your shoulders forcing you onto your knees, you shriek in pain as you collide with the floor. Your hair still in his grasp you’re forced to look up into those steel eyes. There is no warmth in those eyes, it’s like the wolf finally got the sheep. It’s a cold stare that sends ice through your veins. Shorts are quickly pulled down. You come face to face with his painfully erect cock. A calloused hand reaches down it, shaking it in your face before hes rubbing his cock all over your face, smearing a sheen of precum along your lips and cheeks. It’s like he’s marking you. Laying claim on you in such a primal way.  
“Open your disgusting, slutty, mouth. No teeth, or I'll cum inside.”  
You hesitantly obey his order, tongue slightly peeking out, you have no time to think before his cock is shoved down your throat. Kicking your gagging and tears into overdrive. There is no build up. He’s basically jackhammering your poor throat. You can barely breathe, he’s not giving you a break. Your nails raking down his thighs as you sit there trying just to breathe.  
The man above you is groaning at the feeling of your throat constricting around him. Was he too harsh? Should he have let you adjust? Nah, it’s your own fault for not expecting this outcome. All you are is his filthy cocksleeve for him to use as he pleases.  
You feel reality escaping you, not enough air allowing your lungs to expand with precious oxygen. You won’t be able to remain consciousness very much longer,  
After what feels like hours, but in reality it was 3 minutes, the volleyball player lets go of your hair and cock slips out of your mouth. You double over coughing and spluttering up drool and precum. Still teetering on the edge of staying awake.  
“Pathetic, you almost passed out on me. What kind of whore can’t handle cock down her throat.” he bends down. “Hey” he slaps your cheek slightly twice. “Stay awake, fucking you half dead would be a drag”  
Strong hands handle you so you are lying on the club room floor, panties being pulled down as well, exposing your cunt to his view, strings of arousal following your panties as they are torn from your body. You are completely naked in front of him now. Leaning down crawling up your body, slotting his muscular build on top of you trapping you in, he grabs a breast putting a taut nipple into his mouth and sucking with rigor. Making you gasp.  
Moaning at the feeling of you in his mouth. It’s like he’s nursing from you. A strong finger trails down your form, finding home in your wet cunt. Only able to stuff one finger in has him reeling at the thought of how you’re gonna feel, stuffed full of his cock and cum. Taking his finger out, breast still in his mouth, Osamu raises his hips moving his athletic build he’s lining up at your entrance. About to push in..  
Realization hits you as you try and evade his advances, trying to scramble up the floor. “Wait!! I’m not rea-” Strong hands hold your hips in place as he slams his cock into you all in one thrust. Ignoring your pleas. Your unstretched cunt that lacked prep, you swore something tore. Fresh tears cascade down your face, and a loud shriek torn through your throat.  
“Don’t care” he replies letting go of your nipple, “fuckholes take what they’re given.”  
There is no warm up or build up. Osamu is quickly and harshly fucking into you. Years of lust and want all portrayed through this single act. He’s waited too long to have you writhing beneath him. Nails scraping down his back, your loud moans flooding his mind and bouncing on the walls. And fuck was it all worth it, the feeling of your tight pussy gripping him like a vice, you haven’t even came yet and you’re so wet, acclimating to the brutal treatment. Chasing his own high, groaning and throwing his head back. You feel like a dream, perfect, Like you were made for him. Like you belong to him.  
Relentless thrusts against a spongy spot that resides in your walls has you seeing stars, he can feel you getting tighter, speeding up his thrusts, angling his hips so he can hit that spot even more “You wanna cum whore?” you nod moaning at the implication “Yeah? You gonna cream around my cock?” you nod again. A hand wraps around your throat. “Then tell me who the fuck you belong to. Whose cocksleeve are you? Who the fuck are you a cumdump for?”  
Your fucked out mind clouded with lust can barely form a coherent moan between sobs and moans, “ah f-fuck, you?”  
“Don’t fucking forget it” the gray haired male slaps your clit, hard. Hurling you head first into your orgasm, screaming nothing but his name like a mantra, you swear you almost escape reality again. Another slap laid across your tit has you coming back down to earth. Your post orgasm has you clamping down like a vice. Kicking Osamu into overdrive as he is basically pile driving your poor pussy.  
“For a virgin you sure take cock like a whore” a groan emits his lips. “I’m gonna cum inside, and you aren’t going to let any go to waste. Understand?” he grabs his phone from the table to get a good view of your fucked out, tear ridden face. “Otherwise, I show the whole school, and I post this. Good luck finding a job after that.”  
You aren’t on any birth control. You cannot get pregnant with your tormentor's kid essentially tying you to him forever.  
But that was Osamu’s plan all along. He can’t just let you go. Stuffing you full was his plan, as was ignoring you, he just wanted you to let your guard down. It all formulated and played out exactly in his favor. He didn’t spend the last three years moulding you to be the perfect wife, and mother of his children for him for nothing.  
As his thrusts start to get sloppy and you feel his member twitching inside, you know your fate is sealed. You’ll never get rid of him. You should have expected this. You should have known it wouldn’t workout for you in the end. Silent tears and tears escape you as one harsh thrust, results in you feeling his hard cock breaking down your cervix, flooding your womb with his seed.  
Osamu grinning like he finally has his prey, leaning down, and placing the first soft, loving kiss onto your lips. “This is just how we were meant to be. You underneath me, stuffed full of my cum.”  
Your sobs are in full force as you find solace in his shoulder. His strong arms wrapping around you. “Shhh it’s okay now pretty one, I promise to take good care of you.”

You have no choice but to accept that your fate is sealed.

Four years later.  
You are standing next to your husband at Onigiri Miya. Wedding ring adjourning your left ring finger. Your three year old grabbing at your skirt as you lean down to pick him up, mindful of your current bump. Your husband is leaning down and kissing your cheek.  
“I love you my dear.”  
“I love you too, Osamu.”

You’ve always belonged to Osamu Miya, even if you didn’t realize it.


End file.
